


Before It All Went Wrong

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Leia Organa, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, well ex-Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snippets of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron’s childhoods.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Before It All Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“What is thatta?”

Ben’s chattering brings Leia out of her going over Senate papers, which is a relief. What isn’t a relief is that somehow, he’s found her old lightsaber. (She could have sworn she locked it away)

”Oh, angel, you’ll want to be careful with that!” Leia exclaims. “You’ll injure yourself.”

Ben looks up at her. He looks like a lost kath hound pup, Leia thinks. She can’t help but think that way. 

”You’re not in trouble,” she says. “Mommy’s just worried for you, baby. She doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

Because she loves Ben. Because sometimes she looks at him, and she can see every beautiful potential thing, right here, right now. Because it’s easy to love him with his broad smile and accepting nature. 

She gently takes the lightsaber from Ben, puts it away. “I’ve got to give you credit, I don’t know how you got in there.” Leia says. “You’re good.”

Ben giggles. 

Leia smiles at him. Then, "What you found is my old lightsaber.”

”Wightsaber? You Jedi?”

”I was, once,” Leia says. How does she explain why she left? How does she explain that she loved Ben too much to follow the will of the Force. “I had power like your uncle’s, and he trained me. He said that I had it as well as him and your grandfather, and...I started training.”

”Ben have his own wightsaber?”

”When you’re old enough,” Leia says. She can’t fathom what the Old Republic Jedi did, having kids carrying lightsabers. Another good reason she left. "You can choose whatever path you want. Just know in the end, you’ll have a proud mommy.”


End file.
